The Dark Angel
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The second story in what has become The Fallen Angel Series. Rated M for violence, language and slash as usual ! Enjoy ! *I own none of the Supernatural characters*
1. Chapter 1

**AU: The second story in what I have affectionately titled The Fallen Angel Series. Rated M for violence, language and slash as usual. Enjoy ! (By popular demand…here we go Muahahahaha!)**

The Dark Angel.

Chapter One.

Castiel sat on their bed in a rare moment alone. His demon was downstairs talking to Sam. A private talk about Gabriel is what Sam had said when he came to drag Dean away. Cas had let him go…he needed to think. What did being a dark angel mean exactly and how long would it take the devil to convince Lucifer to do what was necessary. Those were his main concerns, he was sure his brother was the key to waking his father. Every other angel had sat for hours with him and he was better in body but his mind would not wake and his brothers and sisters were very worried by this. Are they his brothers and sisters any more? He wonders…

Cas had even gone to see him more than Lucifer. He shook his head and sighed. He flops down on the blood red sheets and rolls over to lay on his stomach and look out the window. He is naked and completely unashamed of the fact, if Dean has taught him anything it is that he is beautiful. He grins as he thinks of his lover and the many things Dean has taught him, given him since they first met that day on the battlefield. The grin got even bigger when he thought of the first thing Dean had given him…help. His demon had saved him not just once but twice…had Dean loved him even then he mused. He thought about the talk they'd had after Dean had saved him from an ambush and smiled thinking that yes he had wanted him even then. From where Dean stood he could see Cas's face reflected in the mirror…the smile made him wonder what his dark angel was thinking about, who his lover was thinking of. The demon was on the bed instantly, hands on Cas's ankles as they uncrossed.

"Hold that pose Cas…so fucking hot" growled Dean.

Castiel froze…grinning.

Dean looked down and licked his lips. What a sight…the muscled back and shoulders. The hips…oh those hips ! The perfect ass, the long very strong legs. Dean moaned just looking at his lover laying there.

"What did Sam want" asked Cas.

Dean didn't even hear him…was absorbed in the sight before him and when Cas moved, trying to turn over to see his demon Dean grabbed his hips and snarled "Stay there".

A shudder runs through Cas, he hardens and he stays put with a grin. The demon runs his fingertips over Cas's thighs and up to his ass. Cas moans. Dean caresses his lower back before moving up to his shoulders. More moans from Cas and he writhes.

"So fucking hot Cas" says Dean as he leans down to kiss Cas's back.

The touch of lips makes the dark angel shudder and moan "Dean".

"Have to have you Cas" growled Dean.

The tone in his demons voice got Cas harder and he moaned his reply of "Fuck yes".

Hands on his hips pull him to his knee's and he wantonly spreads his legs dragging a moan from his demon. They fuck that often now that no preparation is needed and Dean thrusts into Cas until he is fully sheathed. The dark angel tosses his head back and cries out "Yes Dean…fuck me".

Like his demon needs any encouragement.

"Tell me what you where thinking about when I walked in" growled Dean.

"You" moaned Cas.

The demon grinned as began to pound into his lover, fucking Cas just the way he liked it…hard and rough.

"Yes lover…oh fuck yes" panted Cas as the pushed back to meet Dean.

"Oh Cas' moans Dean as he fucks into his lover hard and fast, gripping Cas's hips hard enough to bruise. Knowing Cas will wear the marks proudly. Dean thought about how much he loved this being, no matter what he was becoming, he was still his Castiel. Both of them were close and Cas moans "Cum with me lover".

"Fuck yes Cas…only with you" cried Dean.

A few more rough hard thrusts and they are both falling over the edge calling out for each other as they cum together. Dean withdraws slowly then drops to the bed beside Cas.

The dark angel drops to his stomach, panting.

"So fucking hot" confirmed Dean with a cheeky grin.

"I promise I'll be right there Luc. Right beside you the whole time, you know nothing could make me leave you alone with him" assured the devil.

"I know my love…I don't know if I'm strong enough" replied Lucifer as he cuddled into his lover.

"Oh please…your one of the strongest beings I fucking know Luc. You lead a party of demons through heaven to find your father, your stronger than you think my angel" said Beelzebub tenderly as he held Lucifer.

Lucifer shakes his head and says "You really have no idea how much of my strength comes from you…do you?".

"Hence me being right beside you love" replied the devil.

Lucifer grinned then and kissed his way to Beelzebub's lips. They kiss gently, softly then look into each other's eyes.

"I promised he would never hurt you again didn't I?" said the devil.

Lucifer nods and says "Yes you did".

"Have I ever broken a promise I've made to you?" asked Beelzebub.

"No" replied Lucifer knowing his lover had kept every promise he'd ever made him.

"Like I'd start now" said the devil lovingly.

Lucifer melted…kissed the devil deeply. The kiss broke and he sighs "We'll go".

Beelzebub smiles softly as he holds his angel tenderly "Love you Luc" he says.

"Love you too" replies his angel softly.

Sam paces, waiting for Gabe to get back…Balthazar had needed help convincing the angels to let the devil anywhere near their father. Sam had wanted Castiel to go with him but Cas had changed too much for the angels not to notice. So Sam paced.

"He has no intention of hurting our father" protested Gabriel.

"You would say that" snapped an angel.

"He could easily of killed him the last time he was here and you all know it. Please listen to what I'm saying…Lucifer needs to talk to father the way we all have, Cas thinks it will wake him" says Gabe.

"Where is Castiel?" sneered another angel.

Gabriel had come prepared for that one and replied "Cas and I are Lucifer's personal guard, one of us must be with him at all times and I am here".

"Please listen…I would never agree to have the devil here with Lucifer if I didn't agree with Castiel" added Balthazar.

"Why does Luc need him here anyway?" asked an angel.

"He's scared of father" stated Gabriel simply.

Lots of frowning and mumbling of why then one was bold enough to ask it "Why?".

Gabriel took a deep breath and said "Father raped Lucifer before he fled".

A look of shock and disbelief washed over the angels. Some refused to believe it and said so. Some sat and thought about it then one of them said "It explains why father won't wake…he snapped and did…that to Luc. Then drove himself mad regretting it".

"That's exactly what Cas thinks" adds Gabriel.

It took two more hours of talking and answering their questions as best he could but Gabriel eventually got the angels to agree to the devil coming to heaven with Lucifer. He sighed and nodded to Balthazar.

"Thanks for coming Gabe" he said.

"No worries, how is father today?" replied Gabriel.

"Fine other than the coma" said Balthazar.

"Well we're fixing that too" smiled Gabe as he hugged his brother.

Balthazar nodded and said "See you soon".

"Real soon" assured Gabriel as he headed back to his Sammy.

*All reviews needed ! Hope you all like the start of the second of The Fallen Angel Series !*


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Two.

Gabriel appears in their room as Sam turns to pace back the other way. Seeing him the demon rushes to him "Gabe" he cries.

The angel is wrapped in strong arms and instantly feels better.

"Missed you Sammy" he says.

"Fucking missed you more Angel" replied Sam as he leant down to kiss his angel.

It is a deep kiss full of passion and lust, it gets Gabriel very hard.

"Sammy' he gasps as the kiss breaks.

"Yes angel?" asked Sam.

"Fuck me" demanded Gabe.

The demon didn't bother to reply he simply picked his angel up and carried him to the bed. Laid him down and crawled on top of him.

"Hmmm Sammy I love you" whispered Gabriel.

"I love you too Angel…need you naked now" Sam replied.

Instantly they were both naked.

"Much better" moaned Gabe.

"Yes" agreed Sam as their hard on's rubbed against each other.

Sam kisses his way along his angels shoulder, his hands roam as they please. Gabriel runs his hands over his demons sides as he moans.

A very loud knock at their door has Sam cursing and yelling "Fuck off I'm busy".

"Get off your angel Sam I need to talk to him" commanded his fathers voice.

"Fuck" exclaimed Sam "Worse fucking timing ever father!" he yelled at the door.

The devil chuckles.

Sam gets off of Gabriel but doesn't move from the bed, he covers them with a sheet and yells "Come in".

The devil opens the door and walks in with a grin.

"So Gabriel what did the angels say?" asked the devil.

"It took some doing but they agreed to let you be with Lucifer" replied Gabe.

"Good, Luc will be glad to hear that, he was worried they'd say no" replied Beelzebub.

"Oh they did at first but we talked them round" grinned Gabe.

"Thank you Gabriel your help in this is much appreciated. I think that's all" grinned the devil.

"Good cause as I said we're busy" snapped Sam.

"Oh…doing what?" teased the devil.

"Fucking" growled Sam.

Beelzebub laughed then said "Calm down Sam…I'm going" and he vanished.

"Bastard" yelled Sam knowing his father would hear him.

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"Now where were we?" asked Sam as if he didn't know.

"You were about to fuck me" replied Gabriel.

"Damn right I am" growled Sam.

Lucifer insisted his brothers be with them too which meant that Sam and Dean came along as well. The devil left Belial in charge until they got back. The six of them walked into heaven, Lucifer and the devil in front followed by Gabriel and Sam. Castiel and Dean at the rear. Balthazar met them with a smile "Hello Luc, come with me" he said as he turned to lead the party to God's house.

The six followed in silence. Angels stared at Castiel and whispered to each other. They soon stood in a room with only a bed and on it lay god. He had improved physically since Beelzebub had last seen him. Gabriel steps forth and takes his fathers hand saying "Father, please wake up. We've come to see you".

Nothing and the angel steps away, he looks at Lucifer and says "Please try Luc".

Lucifer nods and with a death grip on Beelzebub's arm steps forth to stand beside the bed. He takes a deep breath and says "Father…it's Lucifer, I'm here".

Nothing.

Lucifer looks at Castiel and frowns.

"Try again Luc" encouraged Cas.

"Father, wake up please…it's Lucifer, father please come back to us" sobbed Lucifer as the devil held him tight.

God stirred slightly.

Everyone held their breath…

The body settled as if it hadn't moved.

"Did I see that?" asked Gabe.

"Yes we all did" replied Balthazar.

"Father…wake up" demanded Lucifer.

Gods stirs more and his eyes flutter but don't open, his mouth opens but nothing comes out.

"Father…please" cried Lucifer.

Gods eyes snapped open and he gasped "Lucifer…I oh I am so sorry, so sorry….so I" as his hand raised up towards the voice of his son.

Lucifer screamed when god reached for him and the devil instantly swung his angel away from his father, putting his own body between them, snarling "Don't you fucking dare touch him".

Gods hand fell limply to the bed.

Tears flowed from his eyes at his son's reaction to him…he closed them again.

"Father?" gasped Gabriel.

Gods eyes open again as he says "Yes Gabriel…I am awake now".

The word spreads quickly, angels flock to god's house.

Lucifer looks at Beelzebub and says "There he's awake can we go home now, my love…please".

"Of course love I have one thing to say to your father first" says the devil as he kisses Lucifer softly. Then he turns to look at god and snarls "Stay the fuck away from my angel. Gabriel will tell you what Michael has been up too while you were out cold then he better be allowed to come home or I'll send all of hell to get them back".

"Them?" asked god weakly.

"My Samael won't leave his angel here alone now your awake" retorted the devil.

"Fuck no" agreed Sam.

God looks at the demon holding his son, see's Castiel behind them and gasps. God sits up and stares at his other son.

"How?" was all he could say.

The devil had moved Lucifer further away from the bed when god sat up. Then saw that he was staring at Castiel.

"I drank demon blood father" replied Cas.

God looks to the demon Castiel is holding, Dean smiles at him proudly and snuggles back into Cas's arms.

"That alone would not account for this…change" said god.

"During sex it would…their in love" supplied the devil grinning.

God moaned "Oh Castiel…not you too?".

"Me too father" piped up Gabriel as he grinned up at Sam.

God shook his head and looked at Beelzebub "What have you done devil?"

"Father, he had nothing to do with this. I fell in love with his son and we hid it from him at first. I started drinking from Dean of my own choice…he did nothing" snapped Cas.

"Oh really son? He sat back and allowed the creation of a weapon that could kill every angel in heaven" said god.

"Fuck you old man…I didn't know it was even an issue til I noticed Castiel changing. Didn't think an angel would be such a vampire" snapped the devil.

"Father…what am I?" asked Cas.

"You will be a dark angel, my son" replied god.

"Will be?" asked Dean.

"You are still changing, my son. If you stop drinking the demons blood now you will die. If you keep doing it you will turn completely within a month or two into a dark angel" stated god.

"His name is Dean, as you well know" snarled Castiel.

'Worse than I thought' thinks god but he says "Very well son…if you stop drinking Dean's blood you will die".

"Before or after he turns?" asked the devil.

"Before and during. Once he has changed completely he will no longer need Dean's blood" said god.

"The hell I won't" growled Cas as he bit Dean's ear gently.

"Castiel…stop that" commanded god.

Cas snarls at his father "Never" he sneers and does it again.

Dean writhes against him and god makes a disgusted noise.

"Got what you came for Cas?" asked the devil.

"Yes, I did…thank you" Cas replied with a grin.

The devil turns to Sam and Gabriel and says "An hour or we come for you…no more".

The devil looks to Dean and Cas then the four of them vanish without another word.

Gabriel bites his bottom lip and takes and deep breath ready for questions but god falls back against the pillows and sighs.

"Father?" asked Gabe.

"I am alright my son. I just need a moment then you can tell me what Michael did" replied god.

*All reviews needed! Hope your all liking it so far !*


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Three.

**Back in hell…**

Belial kept things calm and quiet while his father was away, hardly anyone even knew he'd gone anywhere. Which was just the way Belial liked it, things went on as they always did and no one knew their father was out. If anyone wanted to see him Belial simply said "He's with The Consort".

No one dared interrupt the devil when he was with Lucifer.

The devil appeared in the throne room with his consort, Castiel and Dean. Belial bowed to his father and said "Father, how'd it go?".

"He's awake. If Sam and Gabriel aren't back in an hour ready the army, we'll go get them if we have to" replied the devil.

"Of course father it will be done" said Belial.

"Good…I'll be with The Consort" replied Beelzebub.

"You have been all day" grinned Belial.

The devil laughs and nods at his son then vanishes with Lucifer still in his arms.

Belial looks to Dean and Cas and says "I take it you'll be doing the same?".

They laugh and vanish leaving the demon to shake his head and smile.

Lucifer sits on their bed once they are in their room and takes a few deep breathes before saying "Thank you love".

"Nope…don't ever thank me for protecting you Luc. I love you, it's an automatic response" replied the devil as he knelt before his angel.

Lucifer smiled softly at him and said "I love you too".

The devil lays his head in Lucifer's lap, wrapping his arms around the angels waist as he does "I told you he'd never touch you again and I meant it Luc".

"I know you did, love. You proved it today and I will never forget that" replied Lucifer as he stroked his lovers hair.

The devil snuggled in closer and his angel smiled at how tender such a powerful being could be. It was just one of the many reasons he loved Beelzebub. There were that many he couldn't count them all "I need you" whispered Lucifer.

The devil moves up to kiss his angel then, hands wandering slowly up Lucifer's sides. The kiss is slow and tender, full of promise. The fallen angel calmed under his lovers touch and kissed him back. Seconds later their laying on the bed kissing heatedly, hands roaming each others bodies when Beelzebub rolled them over so he was on his back. He got rid of their clothes as he did and moaned in Lucifer's ear "Fuck me".

The fallen angel bit his bottom lip and moved to kneel between the devil's legs "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh yes…I need you too" replied Beelzebub.

Dean and Castiel head straight to their room in the top of the spire. Cas playfully tosses Dean onto the bed and growls "Gonna fuck you hard demon".

"Good' moans Dean wantonly, Cas's reaction to his fathers obvious disgust had gotten the demon very hard.

Their clothes disappear and they rub against each other as Cas leans down to bite his Demon hard making him writhe and call out Cas's name. Hot blood flows into his mouth and he shudders in pleasure as he drinks.

"Oh Cas" moans Dean as he wraps his legs around his dark angels waist.

Cas takes the hint and moves so he can slide his hard on into his demon and thrusts.

"Yes Cas" moans Dean arching up to meet his lover "Fuck yes".

Castiel licks at the bite tonguing at it roughly forcing a pleasured hiss from his demon as he pounded into him hard. He laps and licks until there is no more blood then moves to the other shoulder and bites harder. Dean bucks and screams "CAS".

Cas drinks every drop he can get from the wound before it starts to heal then he kneels up between his lovers legs and fucks him properly. Rough hard thrusts have his demon writhing and begging for more. They fuck for the better part of an hour before a knock sounds at their door making Cas snarl.

"Don't get up…just thought I'd tell you we're back" called Gabriel before walking away.

"Good I wasn't going too" growled Cas as he thrust into his demon harder.

Dean gasps and moans "Fuck me harder Cas".

The dark angel does.

**In heaven…**

God sat up against pillows and sobbed at the loss of so many angels for his sons mad vengeance, he blamed himself for all of it. But mostly for Lucifer, he should never have…

He couldn't even finish the thought.

Now his son was in the arms of the devil and was terrified of his own father. On top of that his sons Gabriel and Castiel were in love with demons and living with them in hell. God cried harder and wished he'd never woken. Castiel was another matter entirely though…a dark angel would be a danger to all angels. But it was Castiel and god could still see into his heart and all he saw was Dean…a deep passionate love for the demon. This alone shocked god, he had expected lust but such deep love had caught him by surprise. He knew that as long as Dean continued to love his son Castiel would be no threat unless the devil ordered it. As long as the demon was safe Castiel would be fairly harmless. God called for Balthazar.

"Yes father" said the angel as he entered the room.

"I want every angel to know that I will enforce the truce with hell, no more killing demons. If Castiel's demon is killed none of you will be safe from your brothers rage" said god.

"I shall let everyone know father don't worry. How are you feeling?" replied Balthazar.

"Better my son…thank you" said god "I will rest some more then come see my angels, Please tell them that too".

"Of course father" replied Balthazar before he left his father to rest.

God laid back and wept more knowing he would never see Lucifer again, never get to beg his forgiveness. He was awake now and he had to deal with the mess he'd left. The mess Michael had made worse. He was tempted to bring his son back just so he could kill him himself. God sighs and shakes his head, wishing he'd never woken up.

*All reviews needed ! Keep reading to find out what our Dark Angels powers will be…and if he has any weakness's other than Dean*


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Four.

They lay in each others arms, sated and gasping for air. He looks into his lovers eyes and smiles softly. He would gladly give his kingdom for this being, sacrifice all his son's in a heart beat for his lover. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Lucifer. He remembers how they met as if it were yesterday.

_The earth was still wild, humans a fledgling race at that point. He often wandered the gardens of earth to think and enjoy the beauty of it. Which is what he was doing when he came upon the most stunning creature he'd ever laid eyes on. It didn't help that the creature was naked, swimming in a large pool of crystal clear water. Beelzebub stood beside the pool and watched, transfixed as the male swam. Long dark hair flowing around him, pale flesh glistening as much as the water around it. The devil sighed._

_Lucifer turns and see's the creature watching him. He is curious, has never before seen such a being in his fathers gardens. He is tall, well built and very beautiful. The angel swims toward the being smiling gently. _

_The devil's breath catches as the creature steps out of the water and he finds himself getting very hard, very quickly._

"_Hello" says the wet being._

"_Hello" replies the devil._

"_I am Lucifer. How did you come to be in my father's garden?" asked the angel._

"_I come here to think some times…it's nice here but don't tell your father I like it huh" replies Beelzebub._

'_father huh…so this is an angel' he thinks._

_The angel frowns "Why would you not want father to know you like it?"._

"_We don't get along…I wouldn't give him the satisfaction so to speak" grinned the devil._

"_Who are you?" asked Lucifer._

"_I am Beelzebub" replied the devil._

_The angel gasped and stepped back, saying "The king of demons"._

_The devil smiles, bows and says "At your service, beautiful Lucifer"._

_Lucifer grins then, he knows the look in this beings eyes…it is lust, want, desire._

"_Father says you can not be trusted, that you lie" says the angel._

"_Only when I have too and usually to him" grinned the devil._

_Lucifer laughed and the devil had to stifle a moan at the sound of it. 'Damn this angel is gorgeous…I so have to fuck this being' thought Beelzebub._

"_Swim with me?" asked Lucifer._

"_Sure" replied the devil as he began peeling of his leather pants. _

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lucifer.

"The first time I met you…the pool I first saw you in" replied Beelzebub.

Lucifer smiles as he thinks of that day so long ago.

"Did you love me then?" asked Lucifer.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you Luc" replied the devil.

It earned him a deep unreserved kiss making him remember how their relationship had first been. From the very first kiss, standing waist deep in that pool until god had ruined it all. He pushed the last thought aside forcefully and kissed back.

_The water had been cool on that warm day and he could not help but strip and go for a swim…Lucifer loved water. He could float without flying it was wonderful. He was swimming when he heard a sound and turned seeing a being he'd never seen in his fathers garden before. It was smiling at him, he smiled back and swam over to it. Lucifer feared nothing in this place and boldly walked out of the water to stand in front of the creature and say "Hello"._

"_Hello" replied the being._

_Lucifer introduces himself and asks how the being came to be in his fathers garden. He is told the being comes here to think because he like it here. Then the being asks him not to tell his father that he likes it and Lucifer wonders how this being knows his father. He asks why he does not want Lucifer's father to know and is told they don't get along. He frowns and enquires who the being is._

"_I am Beelzebub" is the answer he gets and he steps back quickly thinking 'prince of lies…the devil'._

"_The king of demons" says Lucifer._

_The devil gives him a lust filled look, bows to him and says "At your service, beautiful Lucifer"._

_Lucifer grins knowing lust when he see's it…no one ever said the devil was so gorgeous. They flirt a little then Lucifer makes a bold decision and asks the devil to swim with him. Soon they are both naked and swimming through the pool together. An impromptu race across the pool, laughing as they tied. A look, a smile then strong arms are around Lucifer's waist pulling him in close. Beelzebub looks into his eyes and whispers "So beautiful"._

_Lucifer blushes and smiles at him coyly._

_Then lips are on his, kissing him and he can not help but kiss back…demon or not he feels desire for this being. To his surprise the kiss is tender, slow and when it deepens he can not help but moan. _

Thinking of their first kiss makes Lucifer hunger for his lovers lips and he takes them, knowing he can…knowing that Beelzebub is his and willing. Lucifer puts all his lust and newly reawakened hunger for his lover into the kiss and receives an equally passionate response. They kiss long and deep, rubbing against each other without thought…sensation their only concern as the kiss breaks.

"Beelzebub…fuck me" moans Lucifer making the devil groan with desire. He hasn't heard Luc say that for a very long time…not so wantonly anyway. He hesitates for a split second then centuries of pent up lust takes over and he rolls Luc onto his back. Spreading his angels legs as he does, gently he enters his lover, still mindful of Lucifer's mental state even though his brain is swimming with desire "Oh my beautiful Lucifer" he moans.

"Show me how much you love me" purrs Luc.

"Yes my love" moans the devil as he begins to thrust.

Lucifer moans and arches up to meet his lover. Gentle, careful thrusts become harder and faster as his angel spurs him on with words and reactions. Moans and cries of "Yes, lover fuck me like that".

Dare he hope that his Lucifer was back…the bold, flirty being he'd fallen so hard for so long ago? The being he had done anything to spend stolen moments with…moments like this, of wild passion and lust. God had taken so much from them both and he hated the old bastard for it. Still wanted to kill him slowly…he pushes these thoughts away and focuses on Luc. On his beautiful angel, writhing before him, panting, eyes dark with lust…that look alone enough to make the devil moan "Fuck yes" as thrust hard.

Lucifer's legs wrap around him and the angle changes just enough that each thrust now finds his prostate dragging ragged cries of "Oh love" from him as his head snaps back and his body bows.

"Cum for me Luc" growls the devil knowing his lover is on the edge already.

Lucifer bucks and calls out "Beelzebub" as he cum's hard, body trembling and taut with the force of it.

The devil cum's with him, dragged over the edge by the sound of his name called out like that by the love of his life. By the feel of his love clenching around him. Gasping, they still, look into each others eyes and grin. The devil gently withdraws and flops to the bed beside Luc to pull him into his arms. Lucifer snuggles in and says "I love you".

"I love you too Luc" replied the devil as he held his lover tightly.

They lay together in silence…a comfortable silence of aeons together. Knowing the other is lost in thoughts of other times they had been together this way. Then Lucifer feels a deep wave of guilt, knowing his own issues had robbed them of so much, so much love and affection. So much lust and passion, he hated his father but he also hated himself for allowing himself to be so crushed by what had happened. For allowing his lover to suffer as a consequence of his own trauma. Tears roll down his face as he says "I am so sorry, my love. We have so much to time to make up for don't we and it's my fault".

"No fucking way are you taking the blame for that…I won't hear of it. We both know if he'd kept his damn hands to himself you never would have been so hurt. He's to blame for all of it, not you, my love" replied the devil softly.

Lucifer see's absolute conviction in his lovers eyes and wonders…if he is right, does all the blame fall to his father ?

'All I did was love Beelzebub, want to be with him…I didn't deserve what he did to me? So yes…all the blame is his' thinks Lucifer.

"All I did was love you…your right he is to blame for all of it. All the time I wasted blaming myself, wondering what was wrong with me that he would do such a thing. I don't want to waste any more time, my love" said Lucifer.

"Then we won't…name it and we do it, want it and it's your's my beautiful angel" replied the devil.

Lucifer grins at him and says "I will no longer allow that old bastard to rule my life, fuck him. I read the books of hell long ago and I know I have been Consort in name only but I want to start doing it right ok?".

"Done, change what you want love, my realm is your's" replied the devil grinning.

"There's not much I'd change actually…I really meant that I want to be involved more, be a proper Consort" said Luc.

"Like I said lover…done. What else do you want?" stated Beelzebub.

A lustful look fills Lucifer's eyes as he says "More demons".

"Oh Luc…as many as you want. Tie me to the bed and fuck me til we are over run with more son's" growled the devil.

*All reviews needed writers starve without them ! Wanders away grinning at your shocked looks Muahahahaha*


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Five.

The devil sat on his throne…he was bored, Lucifer was flying with his brothers.

"Sam…Dean" he bellowed knowing they'd hear him.

The brothers appear before their father.

"Father" they say in unison.

"I want the two of you to know that Luc and I are trying to spawn more demons so tell his brothers to be extra careful of him ok" said the devil.

A look of shock crosses on both their faces and Sam says "What?".

The devil snorts and says "How do you think demons are made Sam?".

"Lilith" replied Sam.

"But there have been demons spawned since Lucifer came here and father hasn't touched Lilith since he met Luc" said Dean.

"You were always the smarter one Dean" replied the devil.

"Hey" snapped Sam.

"So younger demons are spawned by you and Luc but us older ones are from you and Lilith" asked Dean.

"Yes exactly son. As you said I haven't touched your mother in ages" said Beelzebub.

"So what Lucifer will get pregnant?" asked Sam.

"No… nothing so base Samael. It is a spawning not a birthing" replied the devil.

"It can only be done with The Consort right?" asked Dean.

"Yes son…how did you know that?" asked the devil.

Dean shrugs and says "Read it somewhere. Point is Sammy…father and his consort can call forth new demons from the ether during sex, spawning them" supplied Dean.

He'd looked up what The Consort is back when he thought his father intended him to be the next one then Beelzebub had met Lucifer and Dean had been lost…fucked around so much he forgot who had done and who he hadn't. He'd quickly become the best fuck in hell. The demon shivers at the thought.

"We'll let Gabe and Castiel know" says Sam.

"Good thank you boys. So how are you both?" said the devil.

"Great…I have Gabe" grinned Sam.

"Perfect…I have Cas" grinned Dean.

The devil nods happily and says "I am glad you two found such love".

"So are we" replied Dean.

"Hell yeah" agreed Sam.

"Is Castiel still drinking from you Dean?" asked the devil.

"Yes father he is, everyday" grinned Dean with a shiver at the thought of Cas biting him.

"I have been thinking about what god said and when we see what Castiel becomes I want you to offer Gabriel your blood Samael. If a dark angel can kill all the angels in heaven I want more than one" said the devil.

"If he doesn't want it?" asked Sam.

The devil shrugged and said "Then I ask Lucifer or we have our demons court more angels. We shall find a way".

"Ok but I won't force Gabe to do anything he doesn't want to" stated Sam.

"I would not ask you too my son" replied the devil.

Sam smiles at his father and nods.

Three angels appear and Gabriel said "I told you they'd be here".

"How do you always know?" asked Luc.

"I can feel Sammy sort of…I just know where he is" said Gabe.

Sam grins as he wraps his arms around his angel.

Cas already has Dean in his.

Lucifer turns to see the devil grinning at him and asks "What?".

"Just admiring your ass love" grinned Beelzebub.

Lucifer pokes his tongue at his lover then grins.

'That's my Luc' thought the devil with a smile.

The fallen angel strides over to his lover and sits side saddle on his lap.

"Love you Luc" says the devil.

"I love you more" purrs Lucifer as he nuzzles Beelzebub's throat.

"Like I said boys…we'll be busy for awhile" said the devil before he and The Consort vanished.

Sam laughs and says "Haven't seen them like that in ages".

"Yeah…Luc seems more like he was when they first met" added Dean.

"Right well, we have things to do" said Sam as he and Gabriel vanished.

Cas laughs and takes them to their own room.

"Father wants us to tell you that we have to take extra care of Luc from now on…their spawning again" said Dean as he sat on the bed.

"Spawning?" asked Cas.

So his demon explained the process.

"So that's how demons are made" replied Cas.

"Yeah it is" said Dean.

"Your not Lucifer's spawn are you?" asked Cas.

"No…Lilith spawned me and Sam, it's the younger demons who are of Lucifer and my father" replied Dean.

"Oh" said Cas.

"Would it matter?" asked Dean.

"No of course not…I love you Dean, always will" assured Cas as he sat on the bed behind his lover and wound his arms around him. His demon settles into the embrace and sighs "I love you too Cas, I just hope your feelings don't change when you do" replied Dean.

"They will not I can promise you that Dean, I maybe changing but I am still me, still the being you fell in love with" said Cas "I am worried that your feelings will change when you see what I become".

"Never Cas…no matter what you become my feelings for you will never change, I promise. As a matter of fact I plan on fucking you senseless right after the final change" grinned Dean.

"I like the sound of that my gorgeous demon" grinned Cas.

"I say we start practicing now" grinned Dean.

"Yes we should" agreed Cas.

Sam lets go of Gabe and flops onto the bed. His angel crawls on top of him and sits on him "Something to tell me Sammy?" asked Gabe.

"Yeah, father and Lucifer are spawning more demons" replied Sam.

"Their what?" gasped Gabriel.

Sam explained it to him and he still looked shocked "How can an angel do that, even a fallen one?" asked Gabriel.

"What make demons?" snapped Sam.

"Not what I meant…how is he capable of it?" said Gabe.

"Lucifer is The Consort…only The Consort can spawn with the devil" replied the demon.

"What does that mean…to be the consort?" asked Gabe.

"The Consort is father's bride…his queen, his mate. When he takes a consort they are given certain power so they can reign over hell with him" replied Sam.

"Oh…I see" said his angel.

"Um father also wants me to make you an offer depending on how Castiel's transformation goes" said Sam.

"What offer?" asked Gabe as he shifted his position so he could rub against his demons hard cock.

"Oh Gabe…um he wants me to offer you my blood" moaned Sam.

"He wants more dark angels…more weapons against heaven" replied Gabriel.

"Yeah he does" agreed Sam.

"If I say no?" asked the angel.

"You say no…I already told him I wouldn't force you and he's ok with what ever choice you make" replied Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy I can't be a weapon against my own brothers and sisters" replied Gabe.

"That's cool love, father will understand. I think he expects you to say no anyway" said Sam.

Gabriel nods and rubs against Sammy more.

"Want to fuck do you Angel?" growled Sam.

"Yes Sammy have to have you" grinned Gabe.

"How bad?" teased Sam.

Their clothes vanish and his angel rubs the head of his demons cock against his anus then slides himself onto it slowly. Dragging a gasp from Sam.

"That much huh" growls the demon.

"Yes Sammy" moans Gabriel.

"Then ride me hard Angel" moaned Sam.

"Oh I'm going too" purrs his angel.

*All reviews needed writers starve without them ! Hope this chapter stills any Mpreg fears !*


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Six.

The weeks rolled by, the devil and his Consort spawned dozens of demons in this time. Castiel drank from his demon every day and found himself changing rapidly until the transformation was complete. He awoke in agony, a searing pain running through his entire body. He rolled away from the sleeping form beside him, not wanting to wake Dean. Found himself on the floor shuddering in pain and could no longer hold in the cry of agony.

His demon was up and at his side instantly "Cas…love what is it?" he said starting to panic.

"Hurts" was all he could get out.

"Sam" screamed Dean.

His brother is at his side immediately, see's Castiel on the floor his face screwed up in pain and says "I'll get Gabe to go see god".

Dean nods and says "Quick".

Sam vanishes.

Cas crawls slowly into Dean's lap, trembling and gasping. His demon wraps his arms around him and says the only thing he can "I'm here Cas…I've got you love".

Within five minutes Sam and Gabriel appear.

"He needs one final infusion…we'll have to stay and make sure he doesn't take too much ok" said Gabe as he placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Ok…thanks Gabe" replied Dean starting to calm down.

"Sam come help hold Cassie up" directed Gabe.

Sam moves behind the dark angel and helps him sit, holding him up. Dean takes the blade Gabriel hands him and makes a cut in his throat…the blood starts to flow and Cas locks his mouth to the wound, drinking deeply. His demon moans and slips his arms around Cas.

Gabriel and Sam look at each other over their heads and smile softly.

Castiel tongues the wound making his demon writhe and moan.

Sam shakes his head and says "The moment we're not needed, we are so out of here love, they'll end up fucking".

"Of course they will" laughed Gabe.

Sam grins at his angel.

Cas moves closer to Dean, no longer needing Sam's help so the demon moves away to stand with Gabriel.

The dark angel pulls his demon into his lap as he drinks, a tingling heat rushes through his body washing away the pain. He groans and rises to his feet, Dean cradled in his arms as if he weighs noting. He pulls back, mouth smeared with blood, eyes black as night and snarls. His demon smiles lazily as a shiver runs through him at that sound. The dark angels gaze moves to Sam and Gabe, he grins at them "Thank you brother…Sam. I am fine now" he says in a voice that echoes slightly.

Both raise an eyebrow and Sam asks "You sure?".

"Yes Sam, I am. We'll be fine now" replied Cas.

Sam looks to Dean and says "Dean?".

Too busy staring at his lover eyes Dean says "Yeah…we're fine go" without even looking at them.

Sam shrugs, wraps Gabe in his arms and they vanish.

Cas looks down at the gorgeous being in his arms and grins "I really need to fuck you now Demon".

"Yes please" Dean grinned back.

Cas carries him to the bed and drops him on it. Dean laughs and rolls over to make room for his lover. Then Cas is on him, pinning him to the bed with a growl. A shiver runs through the demon and he moans.

"Dean" said Cas.

His demon looks up at him "Yes lover?".

"Are you scared of me?" asked Cas.

"Of course not…growl and snarl all you like lover it turns me on more" replied Dean.

"Then why are you staring into my eyes like that?" asked Cas.

The demon laughs "Cas your eyes are jet black right now, love".

Cas grins then and says "Do you like it?".

"I love your blue eyes Cas…I hope you can turn the black off when you want but yes I like the new look too" replied Dean.

"Good…I'd hate for there to be anything you don't like about the new me" said Cas.

"Never happen, love. No matter how you've changed I will always love you" said Dean "Mind you the new voice will take some getting used to".

Cas chuckles "Yes it is a bit odd, isn't it".

"Nah I like it" grinned Dean.

Cas leans down and captures his demons lips for a long languid kiss. Hands roam and caress naked flesh, they move and writhe against each other.

"I love you Cas, my beautiful dark angel" moans Dean as Cas enters him slowly.

"I love you too Dean, you will forever be my gorgeous demon" replies Cas as he trusts gently even though every fibre in his being wants to just fuck his demon hard. He has no idea how strong he is now and this alone makes him hold back. He will never hurt Dean…well not permanently anyway and until he has full control of his new power he will hold back even if it kills him.

Dean frowns as his lover takes it slow and gentle, Cas's black eyes have turned him on in a way he wasn't expecting and he wants to fuck not make love so he moans "Harder".

"I have no idea how strong I am now Dean so no" replied Cas firmly continuing his gentle rhythm.

The demon pouts.

Cas kisses him deeply.

The kiss breaks and Cas says "I won't hurt you that way Dean…I love you too much".

His demon sighs but nods and wraps his legs around Cas for just the right angle at least, if he's not going to get the hard ride he wanted he will have that sweet spot hit with every stroke. He tries but can not hide the disappointment in his eyes, Cas knows him too well.

Cas gives him a look that Dean has never seen directed at him, predatory…it took the demons breath away and he shivered all over. Cas grins then quickly leans in and bites Dean gently dragging a moan of "Oh Cas" from him.

There are other ways Cas can give his lover just a little pain without putting him in danger and he has learnt them all, knows Dean better than anyone ever has. Not just his body, his mind, his heart as well. The dark angel makes love to his demon…the occasional bite or slightly harder thrust thrown in when Dean least expected it. Cas soon had his lover writhing and panting, calling out his name as he arched up to meet every thrust.

"Oh Cas…yes my love" moans Dean.

"Dean" growls Cas his voice echoing and making his demon shudder in pleasure.

Dean looks into his lovers eyes, black as night and moans, he's so close to cumming now one more growl like that would undo him.

The shudder and the moan push Cas to the edge and he thrusts into Dean a little harder growling "My Demon".

His demon cum's hard, screaming his name "CAS OH CAS".

The dark angel growls wordlessly as he cum's deep inside his lover. Cas lowers himself onto his demon, supporting most of his own weight on his elbows. He kisses Dean deeply. The demon wraps his arms around Cas's neck and kisses back.

"What's taking them so fucking long" growled the devil.

"Patience my love" replied Lucifer.

"Sam was told to pry them apart if he had too, they should be here by now. I want to see our dark angel" said Beelzebub.

Sam appears, nose bleeding a stunned look on his face and snarls "You go fucking pry them apart".

"Who did that?" asked the devil.

Sam snorts blood onto the floor then snaps "Your dark angel…who else".

The devil laughs and asks "How many times did he hit you?".

"He didn't lay a finger on me" fumed Sam.

"Oh that is wonderful…not that he hurt you, that he didn't have to even touch you. This is better than I'd hoped" grinned the devil.

"Next time you want either of them…go yourself, I'm serious father" said Sam before he vanished.

The devil laughs and rubs his hands together with delight.

"What are you up to?" asks Lucifer as he slips onto his lovers lap.

"We're going to have a party…to celebrate our spawning and Cas's transformation. We should have it on neutral ground and invite some of your brothers and sisters" grinned the devil.

Lucifer chuckles "You want a chance for your demons to seduce some angels, don't you?" asked Luc.

"Fuck yes…I need more dark angels just in case" replied Beelzebub.

"You really think he'll start the war again?" asked Lucifer.

"Not if I have dark angels, he won't try shit" grinned the devil.

They laugh and snuggle both grinning.

*All reviews needed…I'm starving. More of The Dark Angels powers revealed next chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Seven.

"So what changes have you noticed?" asked the devil two days later.

"My strength, stamina and speed have all increased ten fold. My hearing and vision are more acute and I can shatter things with my voice" grinned Cas.

"You can what?" asked the devil.

"Sammy didn't tell you? When you sent him to get us, all Cas did was yell at him. Not only did Sam get hurt but my heart jars shattered too" pouted Dean.

"I am sorry, love. I will replace them for you" said Cas lovingly.

Dean grins at him.

"Anything else?" asked Beelzebub.

"My wings are now jet black and I can call forth demon eyes at will…nothing else I've noticed yet" replied Cas.

"It's a start…let me know if you notice anything else" said the devil.

"We will" grinned Dean "If that's all, we were rather busy".

Laughing the devil says "Yes I can see that" as he eyes the bite marks on his favourite son.

Cas wraps Dean in his arms and they vanish so quick the devil gasps.

"Show off" calls Lucifer knowing his brother will hear him.

"Very impressive" said the devil.

"So when do we throw this party?" asked Lucifer.

"Soon, very soon" grinned the devil.

Cas and Dean are walking through hell, Dean wanted so badly to show off his lover. He wasn't expecting to run into his mother but they did. Lilith grinned at her son and said "Well now dear, look at this pretty thing you have" eyes on Cas.

The dark angel gives her a hostile look but says nothing.

"Hello mother" replies Dean "This is Cas, my lover".

"Yes dear I know what it's name is but really…do you expect me to treat an angel as anything other than a toy? Silly demon" she grinned.

Dean growls low in his throat.

Lilith gives him a nasty look and snarls "Remember who spawned you bitch. I will borrow your toy when I please and all you will say is yes mother…understand?".

"Fuck you whore…no one touches Cas but me" growls Dean savagely making Cas grin.

Lilith hisses at her son and says "You dare say no to me boy?".

"Fucking oath I did. Mother or not I don't share Cas ever" snapped Dean ready to fight the demoness if he had too.

"You would fight me over an angel?" asked Lilith to distract her son from the first blow.

Her clawed hand only half raised before she let out a hideous shriek and staggered back clutching her chest.

Dean's eye's went wide and he turned to Cas.

Cas's eyes were jet black and a vicious snarl on his lips as he glared at Lilith and said "Ever raise your hand to my demon again whore and I will kill you slowly then he can add your heart to those of his idiot brothers. I am not a toy or an angel…I'm a dark angel now and I will not be shared with anyone".

Cas blinks, his eyes are blue again and Lilith falls to the ground gasping. The dark angel wraps his demon in strong arms and flies away.

"What did you do to her Cas?" asked Dean when they landed.

"I'm not sure…I willed her to feel pain I think" replied Cas a little shocked by this new aspect of his power.

"Fathers going to love this" grinned Dean.

"I am not his weapon Dean…I protect you" said Cas.

"He's just trying to protect Lucifer…you're a threat he can use" replied Dean.

"From who? Michael is dead and my father is in no state to start another war nor does he have reason" stated Cas.

The demon shrugs "He's been fighting so long it's all he knows how to do any more, I guess".

The dark angel sighs "Very well then, I will be his threat but I won't fight unless you are in danger my love".

"Father?" said Gabriel.

God looks up and smiles softly "Hello Gabriel, how are you my son?" replied god.

"Great actually and you?" said Gabe.

"Much better son, thank you. Did you want something?" replied god.

"I was sent to extend an invitation…seems I've become the liaison between heaven and hell" chuckles Gabe.

"Of course you have son…it is a natural talent of yours" smiled god "An invitation to what?".

"The devil is throwing a party for Lucifer…they began spawning again and for Cas…to celebrate his final transformation" said Gabe.

"Why would they invite me?" asked god.

"Sorry father, they didn't. The invitation is for the angels…so Luc and Cas have family to celebrate with…he did say to clear it with you first though" replied Gabriel.

"He won't ever forgive me will he Gabe…" asked god.

"Who?" said Gabe unsure if his father were talking about his brother or the devil.

"Lucifer…not that he should of course. What I did was unforgivable…I can barely even remember it I was so enraged" said god as he shook his head.

"No…I don't think he will father" replied Gabe.

God nods then says "By all means, invite your brothers and sisters to celebrate with your brothers…if the party is being held anywhere other than hell. I can not allow my children to walk into a trap".

"Lucifer has a place on earth picked out…big open area, no humans around. No way to set an ambush…I wouldn't be here if I thought this was a trick father" replied Gabe.

"I know you would not but the devil is sneaky and he lies, never forget that my son" said god.

Gabriel nods "I won't father, thank you. I'll visit soon ok" replied Gabe.

"Why do you stay away Gabriel?" asked his father.

"I hate being without Sammy…you don't want demons in heaven so my visits are brief" replied Gabriel.

God sighs "If I allowed you to bring your demon with you?" asked god.

"I would visit more often and stay longer" replied Gabe honestly.

"Then bring him with you next time and tell Castiel he can bring his demon too. He doesn't visit at all now" said god.

"Thank you father…I will tell Cas" grinned Gabriel.

God smiles softly "Go you have an invitation to give son".

Gabe nods and walks out of god's house to go find Balthazar.

"So are they all coming?" asked the devil.

"No not all. Some of them don't trust you or your demons but most of the angels want to see Lucifer and Cas, they miss their brothers" replied Gabe.

"Well most is better than none. At least some of your family will celebrate with us" said the devil.

"Is this a trick of some kind?" asked Gabriel.

"No…Gabe, it's not. Lucifer and I haven't spawned since he fled heaven. Your brother is the first of his kind and that is reason enough to celebrate, don't you think?" said the devil.

"Yes it is…I just had to make sure. My father wants the truce to hold which is why he allowed me to invite the angels as a sign of good faith" replied Gabriel.

"Then for once he and I want the same thing…peace. To able to live without fighting a useless war. To stop our children dieing for nothing…" said Beelzebub.

Gabriel nods "I understand…I meant no offence".

"None taken Gabriel. You are a good son and you care about your family, I get that" said the devil.

Gabriel smiled at him.

"So…Belial, how are things coming with the party?" asked the devil.

"The Consort is driving me nuts father…he keeps changing his mind and I can't get anything done" replied Belial.

The devil chuckles "Bare with him son…he's excited for the first time in ages. Indulge him and I shall make it worth all the annoyance".

"Yeah ok" grumbled Belial.

"Now…Cas, any more powers?" asked the devil.

"I can cause pain with a thought" said the dark angel.

"Oh…how did you find out about that one?" asked the devil.

"Mother pushed her luck" growled Dean.

The devil laughs heartily.

"It wasn't funny she wanted to borrow Cas, like he's some toy" snapped Dean.

"To her, your all toys for her amusement…she was consort too long and hasn't ever stopped acting like it I'm afraid. How badly was she hurt?" said Beelzebub.

Dean shrugs "Don't care…she tries to touch my dark angel again I'll kill her".

"If you must" replied the devil, he had no feelings for his first consort any more "I think that's everything then unless someone has something to add?".

No one did so the meeting broke up and the demons went about their own business, some busy helping Lucifer with party preparations. Most went back to what they had been doing before their father called them.

*All reviews needed…writers starve without them. Big party next chapter !*


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Eight.

The valley Lucifer had picked was uninhabited and remote, the perfect place for demons and angels to let loose and party. No humans for hundreds of miles meant no interruptions. So this party can get as wild as they like and no one will ever know. There is even a crystal clear lake for them to swim in and several near by spots for privacy if need be. Lucifer thought of everything to give his lovers demons a chance at seducing some angels. Not every demon was invited, only ones the devil thought stood a chance of snagging an angel.

Music played and the demons milled around the buffet table and bar, waiting for the angels to arrive.

A slow song plays as Beelzebub holds Lucifer close, moving him around the dance floor slowly as they stare into each others eyes loving. Cas and Dean have claimed a corner of the massive tent, piled up huge cushions and are lounging upon them drinks in hand.

The angels arrive, Gabriel has been assigned to greet them and make them feel comfortable as they trust him. Sammy is by his side, some the angels have gotten to know the demon a little as he's been visiting heaven with Gabe lately.

Belial sits with Cas and Dean chatting when Cas looks up and says "In coming" a moment before the angels arrive. Belial looks them over and snorts "How are we gonna seduce that lot? I wouldn't touch…" he trailed off as he spots Raphael.

Cas chuckles at his friend "That's Raph" he says.

"Oh" replied Belial.

"You should call him over, introduce them" suggests Dean with a grin.

"Yeah" agrees Belial his eyes never leaving the angel in question.

"Raph" calls Cas, controlling the echo of his voice.

Raphael looks up, see's his brother and smiles…Belial actually moans at the sight. Making Dean laugh pretty hard at him. Raphael wanders over to them, Cas stands up to hug his brother.

"Castiel…how are you?" asks Raphael as they embrace.

"Great Raph…you?" replied Cas.

"Better now we're not at war with this lot" replied Raph."Yeah, same here…Raphael this is my friend Belial" said Cas as casually as he could.

The demon stands and slowly extends his hand "Hello" he says.

Raph smiles at him and takes his hand, "Hello, nice to meet you" he replies as they shake hands.

"Same here. Can I get you a drink?" said Belial.

"Sounds good, what are we drinking?" replies the angel.

"Anything you want…The Consort made sure we have everything" said Belial with a smile.

Raphael frowns and asks "The Consort?".

"He means Lucifer, The Consort is his title in hell" supplied Dean.

"Oh I see…so Luc is what queen of hell?" joked Raphael.

"Basically, yeah" grinned Belial.

Raphael laughs and says "Not that we'd ever say it to his face though huh" giving Belial a wink.

"Fuck no…father would skin us. So what will you have to drink?" said Belial.

"Something strong…something sweet" replied Raph, not actually talking about the drink.

Cas knows his brother well enough to know he's flirting with Belial and adds "I'm sure Belial can manage both" as he raises his eyebrow at Belial.

"Sure I can…shall we?" said the demon as he gestured towards the bar.

Raphael grins at Cas and Dean and says "See you's later" as he walks off with Belial.

"Did we just do some match making?" asked Dean.

"I believe so…Raph was flirting I know that much" replied Cas.

"I better let Belial know the sweet and strong comment was about him then" grinned Dean.

"Yeah you should" agreed Cas.

'Bel…he wasn't talking about the drink, Cas says he's flirting with you' thought Dean to his brother.

'Fuck yes…thanks Dean' Belial thought back.

Gabriel and Sam are busy introducing Asmodeus and Balthazar. Sitri is chatting with Uriel, Azazel is telling Zachariah and Rachel a joke. The demons and angels seem to be mixing well, slowly the tension dissipates as everyone begins to relax and enjoy the party. Angels and demons drink, eat, dance and skinny dip in the lake. Two hours after introducing them Cas notices that Belial and Raph seem to have disappeared. He leans over to his demon and says "Our brothers seem to be missing".

Dean looks around "Which ones?".

"Raph and Belial" replied Cas with a grin.

His demon chuckles then and says "They're not the only ones".

"Who else?" asked Cas.

"Baphomet and Rachel, Asmodeus and Balthazar seem to have gone missing too" replied Dean with a laugh.

"I hope they all find what we have" grinned Cas.

"Yeah me too…especially Bel, he's always been cool" replied Dean.

Cas leans in and kisses his demon deeply, decides fuck it and tongue fucks him in front of everyone. Dean literally crawled onto Cas's lap as he did, pushing his dark angel back into the cushions. Beelzebub shakes his head at them and laughs. He can't say a damn thing as Luc is straddling his lap in much the same fashion. Nibbling his ear and whispering some very dirty things, making him moan.

"Oh the things I'm gonna spawn with you, my love" growls Beelzebub.

Lucifer rubs himself against the devil and says "Should we show them how it's done?".

The devil frowns…

"Who? And how what is done?" asked the devil.

"Those pair of upstarts…and fucking" purred Luc as he rubbed himself against his lover wantonly.

Beelzebub grinned and growled "Anything you want Luc". as he thought 'Oh fuck yes my Luc is back'.

Dean is now kissing trails down Cas's chest as the dark angel lay back enjoying his demons attentions. He hears a growl from the devil and looks up to see if there is trouble, he see's both Lucifer and the devil are totally naked. His brother fully impaled and riding his lover without a care for who saw them. The devil held his waist and thrust up into Lucifer. Cas raised an eyebrow and willed their clothes away some new part of him not wanting to be out done.

"Oh Cas…really, here" asked Dean.

"Don't want to be out done do you?" said Cas as he looked over Dean's shoulder.

His demon turns to look and gasps at what he see's…every being in the tent that would have been offended by the show had or were leaving as his father and The Consort were already at it. Some stayed to watch and others took it as an ok to do some fucking of their own. A brief look of hurt crosses Dean's face as he looks at his father and he pushes it aside quickly. He bites his bottom lip, turns to his dark angel and gives him a look Cas knows well. A look that says fuck me…hurt me and make me scream your name. The dark angel grins and growls "Lets teach them a thing or two".

His demon moves back and stays on his hands and knee's, purring "Fuck my mouth, Cas".

Cas kneels in front of him, Dean licks his lips and opens his mouth then Cas is sliding his hard on into the wet warmth, the demon seals his lips tightly and opens his throats ready for it. The dark angel takes hold of his head with one hand and begins to fuck his demons mouth. Cas lets out moan that makes most of beings in the tent cringe as his voice echo's off the canvas. His demon shivers and sucks harder making him moan again.

The devil looks up at Cas, startled by the sound and frowns at what he see's. He looks back to Luc quickly then leans in and kisses him deeply. As if to prove he hadn't frowned at the sight of his favourite son being fucked. He focuses on his Consort and making him come undone.

Cas see's the frown…knows that he'd been right about the devil's feelings for his demon and vowed to himself right there and then to protect Lucifer at all costs so he wouldn't ever have to fight Beelzebub for Dean.

Demons in the lake heard that the tent had become an orgy of sorts and raced to watch. Some of the angels were so disgusted they left others stayed but did not go back into the tent.

*All reviews welcome. Too much ?*


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Nine.

The demons who came to watch found a spot and stood or sat quietly. This was a rare treat…

Every single one secretly hoped to see a spawning.

Gabriel stood open mouthed in shock and shook his head, Sam stood next to him grinning.

"Can we leave the tent?" asked Gabe.

"Of course Angel" replied Sam as he took his angels hand and lead him outside.

"That better?" asked Sam as they reached the open air.

"Yes definitely better…what are they thinking?" said Gabriel.

"Their not…their drunk and having fun" replied Sam.

"In public?" retorted Gabriel.

"This isn't exactly public Gabe…it's family" replied Sam.

"That just makes it worse" said Gabe.

"What can I say?" asked Sam.

"Nothing…but I'm not going back in there" replied his angel firmly.

"Fine with me…I don't really want to see that either. I'd rather kiss you" grinned Sam just before doing it.

His angel kisses back and slips his arms around his demon.

Belial and Raphael had gone for a walk together…they had been talking since being introduced. Both feeling an instant attraction to the other. Both had also drunk quite a lot…which led to the walk. They found themselves laying in long grass kissing, hands boldly exploring each other. Belial grins at his angel, catches that thought and groans inwardly thinking 'Fuck…here I go'.

"So um" is all he gets out before Raph is kissing him again.

Baphomet and Rachel are in the lake…he has her pinned naked against some rocks, her legs wrapped around him. She Holds onto the rocks, head thrown back and panting as he fucks her. The demon grins at how tight his angel is…how fucking gorgeous she looks with his cock inside her.

Legion wanders the edges of the party…the smell of angel making his stomach turn other wise. He huffs out an exasperated sigh and sits down on a rock. He's not even allowed to leave…he's on guard duty with strict orders to get every angels scent in case they pulled anything and had to be hunted down. "Fucking angels he thinks'.

He sniffs…sniff's again then inhales deeply and smells wild roses and something else as well. It's very subtle but it's there and he inhales more…desperate to know this new smell. Finally it comes to him…vanilla. Wild roses and vanilla…what smells like that? He gets up and follows the scent and soon finds the source…an angel. He stops…stunned and thinks he's mistaken. So he moves closer and inhales. It is her…wild roses and vanilla.

She starts to turn and he vanishes.

Asmodeus had found a smallish cave when he scouted the valley for The Consort. He put this knowledge to use and took Balthazar there. They had complete privacy and As soon had his angel naked and spread beneath him moaning shamelessly as he thrust two fingers into his angel.

"Oh yes" moans Balthazar.

"More?" asks Asmodeus.

"Yes…more" moans his angel.

Asmodeus gently adds another finger. Soon the angel is ready to be fucked so the demon again asks permission "Can I fuck you now beautiful?".

"Yes…oh hell yes" moans his angel making the demon grin as he gently removes his fingers…

Cas cum's deep in his demons throat with a loud growl making Dean shudder and moan as he swallows greedily. He withdraws gently and Dean licks his lips and grins "You taste so fucking good Cas" he moans.

The dark angel chuckles as Dean moves to lay on his back…legs spread invitingly.

"Your gonna scream my name before I'm done with you, demon" growls Cas.

"Make me scream Cas" moans Dean as his dark angel enters him in one thrust.

Lucifer fucks himself recklessly onto the devils hard cock…crying out "So fucking good love" as he does.

"Yes you are, my love" growls the devil loudly as he pumps his hips up to meet his lover.

Beelzebub has one hand on Luc's ass to steady him, the other wrapped around his angels hard on, stroking.

The room echo's with moans and grunts as other couples fuck too.

Lucifer grips his lovers shoulders as he rides the hard cock he loves so mush. Completely letting go for the first time in ages.

He leans in and whispers "Floor…need you fucking me harder".

The devil stands and puts Lucifer on the floor in front of the chair they'd been on and does just that…slamming his hardness into his angel making Lucifer scream out "Fuck yes".

The entire audience moans then looks to the dark angel and his demon.

Cas leans down and bites Dean hard, his demon screams wordlessly as he writhes in pain and pleasure. The dark angel laps at the bite dragging a moan from his demon. Dean is thrusting up, begging Cas to move. Then Cas is thrusting hard, taking him roughly and his demon loves it gasping his name "Cas".

"Fuck yes love…gonna fuck you just the way you like it' growls Cas letting his voice echo a little to make Dean shiver.

His demon shivers with lust and moans for him again.

The entire audience moans then looks back to the devil and The Consort.

Lucifer arches up as the devil takes his ankles and puts them on his shoulders, fucking him with a new angle and making him cry out "Yes".

The devil grins as he fucks into his angel, loving the way Luc is responding to him again…it's been way too long.

"My angel" growls Beelzebub.

Luc writhes and calls out "All your's…forever, my love".

The devil thrusts harder, faster…loving the feel of Lucifer.

"Fuck yes…oh yes" cries Luc as he arches up.

The entire audience moans and looks back to the dark angel and the demon.

The demon is now on his hands and knee's in front of the dark angel being fucked so hard and so roughly that all he can do is hang his head and pant as he pushes back to meet every delicious thrust. Whimpering in the back of his throat as he did, his lover held his hips so hard he was bruising already.

"Cas…yes" gasps Dean in ecstasy, the pain pushing him that much closer to the edge.

Cas bites his bottom lip in concentration and puts just the faintest hint of his power into his thrusts and his demon screamed wordlessly, fucking himself mindlessly onto his dark angels cock as Cas held his hips firmly.

The entire audience moans and looks back too the devil and his Consort.

*All reviews welcome. Who's keeping score? Which ever couple gets the most moans wins lol. Yes, I just went too far…I know it*


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Ten.

Legion appeared near the tent, the smell of angel wasn't so strong here. As a matter of fact the smell of angel was almost non existent here and he smiled.

'How the hell does an angel smell that good?' he thought 'Who is she?'.

Legion spots Gabriel and Sam, the angel will know who she is. He walks over to them calling "Samael".

"Hey bro, how's it going?" replied Sam as Legion got closer to them. Legion stood up wind of them and asked "Gabriel I would like to know which of your sisters has red hair?".

"Really red?" asked Gabe.

"Yes" replied Legion.

"That's gotta be Anna…why what did she do?" asked Gabe.

"Uh nothing…father asked me to get everyone's scent and she smells different so I had to know her name to put in my report" replied the demon.

"Riiiight" teased Sam.

Legion glared at him.

Sam grinned.

"Thank you" said Legion before walking away.

"What was that all about?" asked Gabe.

"Legion has always said all angels smell the same…so who knows maybe he's found one he likes" grinned Sam.

"Oh my Anna and Legion…that could be very interesting" laughed Gabe.

Belial has Raphael pinned, the angel squirms and grins at him.

"Please Raph stop…I need to ask you something before you rape me" said Belial.

The angel frowned up at the demon "I would never rape you".

"Then stop and listen please" replied Belial.

Raphael stilled.

"I want to know if your just after a quick fuck?" said Belial.

The angels frown deepened as he looked at the demon "No…that's not what I want at all. I like you…even though you're a demon" replied Raphael.

Belial smiled "So your not just gonna fuck me and walk away then?".

"No…I plan on seeing you as much as I can. With the truce we can do that now" grinned Raphael.

"One more question…why me?" said Belial.

The grin turned lustful as Raph says "I've seen you in battle…watched you fight. You never just killed us because we were angels, you always killed to defend and I noticed that. Besides I like a larger built lover".

Belial chuckles "What if I only want one fuck?".

Raphael shrugs and says "I'll flirt with you outrageously until you want me again".

"Oh you will, will you?" teased the demon.

"Yes absolutely" grinned Raph.

"Then I'm only fucking you once" grinned Belial.

They both laugh.

Balthazar lays snuggled tightly in Asmodeus's arms, he can hardly think. As lays there grinning, sated, thinking 'Like this angel…have to have more of him, lots more'.

"We should get back" sighs Balthazar.

"Fuck that…I'd rather lay here with you" replied As.

The angel grins then asks "Why?".

"Feels good…besides I have to find out when I'll see you next" said As.

"Oh…you want to see me again huh?" asked Balthazar.

"Hell yes…if you wanna see me" replied Asmodeus.

"Yes I'd like that…so glad we aren't at war anymore As" said his angel.

"Me too…fucking angels is way better than killing them" teased As.

"You should make sure" said Balthazar.

"Huh, make sure of what?" asked the demon.

"That fucking us is better than killing us" grinned the angel.

Asmodeus chuckles and kisses his angel deeply intending to do just that.

Baphomet and Rachel swam through the lake side by side, they were headed for the tent for another drink. They hadn't heard about the orgy taking place in there. Nor would they have cared, Rachel had taken one look at the demon and wanted him. Her smile had been the first thing he'd noticed and he fell from there. The demon couldn't believe that such a sexy angel had wanted him until she took his hand and lead him to the lake. Stripped and waded in, calling for him to join her. When she'd swam for the rocks after teasing him he had started to think maybe she did want him. He chased her, caught her and growled "Shouldn't tease a demon".

"If you want one to chase you, you do" she had grinned as he pinned her to the rocks.

"Some demons get turned on by the chase" he purred.

"Do you?" she'd asked.

"Yes" he had growled.

"Good" she had purred in his ear as her legs wrapped around him.

Now they swam together, needing more alcohol and possibly something to eat. They reached the shore closest to the tent and walked out of the water side by side. Both beings shook themselves. Each drying themselves, they dress…Baphomet takes her hand and they head to the tent.

Legion sniffs the air, looking for her smell. He frowns not finding it. Had she left? He moved.

By the lake now…he inhales, nothing but angel stink. He wrinkles his nose and moves on.

Up on ridge he sniffs…he sighs, nothing.

'She left' he thought and frowned.

Anna had felt the demons presence and turned to see which one it was but it vanished so she followed it. He had gone to the tent, she wasn't about to follow him in there…she knew what was going on in there. He had spoken to Gabriel and Sam then left…she had followed. Wondering what he was doing and why he had vanished without speaking to her. The demon would teleport, sniff around the go somewhere else. Like he was looking for a scent. Now he sat on a rock looking sad and a little angry so she slowly approached him and said "Excuse me" softly.

Legion turns at the female voice and see's the angel with the red hair.

He smiles "Yes?" he says.

"Are you looking for something?" she asks.

"Yes" he replies.

"May I ask what?" she says.

"Yes you may" he replies.

She smiles "What are you looking for?".

"You" he grins.

"Oh…why?" she asks.

"Do you know much of demons?" he asks.

"No not much" she admits.

"I am Legion…fathers bloodhound. One sniff and I can track any being, anywhere. The smell of angels makes me sick but you smell different" he replied.

"Oh…is that good or bad?" she asks.

"You smell good. Like wild roses and vanilla" he admits.

Anna smiles at him softly.

He smiles back.

"So if I come closer you won't feel sick?" she asked.

"No, I won't" he replies.

Anna moves closer, extends her hand and says "I'm Anna".

Legion takes it but instead of shaking it he turns her hand, raises it to his lips and kisses it then says "For once I am happy to meet an angel…especially one so beautiful".

Anna blushes.

Legion grins, still holding her hand gently "Please sit with me?".

"Yes…I'd like that" she says as she sits beside him without bothering to reclaim her hand at all.

***All reviews welcome. Hope you like it…the reviews are getting rather thin on some of these stories, remember if we think you don't like it we stop writing…***


	11. Chapter 11

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Eleven.

Lucifer thrashes his head from side to side as he is ridden hard, he's missed this. Missed Beelzebub's fire and passion…his huge hard cock. "Yes…oh fuck yes…" he moans.

"So fucking beautiful Luc" purrs the devil, one hand gripping his angels hip the other wrapped firmly around his hard on, stroking in time.

Lucifer writhes, panting, so close now…almost undone.

The devil knows this, see's the sign's in his lovers body and pumps harder wanting to hear his angel scream in ecstasy.

"Oh…I…yes oh…" moaned Lucifer.

"That's it Luc…cum for me Angel" growls Beelzebub.

His body bows and he's screaming "YES MY DEVIL YES" as he cum's hard.

The entire audience moans and looks back to the dark angel and his demon.

Head tossed back, eyes closed, mouth open gasping Dean pumps back onto Cas's hard on. The dark angel thrusts forward to meet him, hard rough thrusts just the way his demon likes it. He leans over his demon and bites hard dragging a strangled cry from Dean. A shudder runs through the demon and he whimpers. Cas grins knowing his demon is close to cumming, feeling his own orgasm rolling through him he thrusts faster letting go of Dean briefly to reach up and drag fingernails down his demons back, cutting him open and forcing him over the edge as came hard screaming "OH CAS".

The tremors running through Dean sent Cas howling over the edge too, literally howling…a sound that echoed and reverberated through the tent and surrounding valley.

The entire audience moaned.

As a howl echo's through the valley all the missing couples hear it, pause in what they are doing and listen. Raphael looks at Belial "What was that?".

Knowing the sound of his friends new voice already Belial says "Cas…I'd say he's fucking Dean".

Raphael grins and laughs.

Balthazar jumped "What on earth?" he cries.

"Dunno…I should probably find out though" replies Asmodeus.

"Are you going?" asked the angel.

"No…I'll just ask my nearest brother if there's trouble" says As.

He cast his senses out…finds Belial and asks him, As grins and begins to laugh, turns to his angel and says "Just Cas fucking Dean".

"Oh" replies Balthazar.

They are almost at the tent when the howl echoed, Baphomet and Rachel share a look and run the rest of the way.

Legion stands quickly, frowning, he turns to Anna "Forgive me I must go".

"I'm coming with you" she replies.

He nods and they vanish.

They appear beside the tent just as Baphomet and Rachel arrive.

"Stay here" the demons say to their angels as they rush into the tent ready for a fight.

Demons are clapping softly or murmuring to each other, their father and The Consort lay panting on the floor…the dark angel and Dean the same.

Legion turns to his brother and grins "False alarm".

Baphomet chuckles and nods, they turn and head back out to their angels.

**Two weeks later…**

Belial, Raphael, Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Cas all sat in the bar drinking and talking. The angels visited hell a lot now, Balthazar was here too…somewhere.

"So how long had you been eyeing up Belial?" asked Dean.

"Oh ages…seen him in battle heaps. The way he moved…the little snarl he'd get when fighting hard, couldn't help myself" grins Raphael.

Belial is talking to Cas and doesn't hear any of it or he'd be blushing. Dean and Gabe grin and nod knowing how the angel feels.

"So what's it like living in hell Gabe?" asks Raph.

"Good actually…it was a bit scary at first but Sammy made it very clear that anyone who dared touch me would deal with him and it got better. Now that I'm Lucifer's personal guard no one's game to hassle me" grinned Gabe.

Raphael laughs.

"Besides, Gabe's pretty tough and could kick most of their asses" added Dean to support his friend…he and Gabriel talked a lot and had gotten quite close.

"Of course he is, he's a warrior" grinned Raph.

Gabriel blushes a little and says "Oh shut up".

They all laugh.

Sam looks at his angel, grins when he see's him enjoying himself so much and feels a tightening in his chest…love. Gabriel is relaxed, laughing…smiling. Sharing a joke with Dean and Raphael. Sam grins at his angel.

"I still can't believe the four of you did that…drunk off your asses or not" said Belial.

"Two demons, a fallen angel and a dark angel…what's not to believe?" retorted Cas with a grin.

The demon shook his head and said "Where were you Samael?".

"Huh?" said Sam at the mention of his name.

"Where are you little brother?" laughed Belial.

"Too busy watching Gabe" grinned Cas.

"So…your watching Dean" retorted Sam.

"Yes but I can do two things at once, Sam" teased Cas.

Belial laughs hard as Sam growls "Fuck you".

"So where were you when this little fucking contest took place Sam?" Belial asked again.

"I was outside with Gabe" replied Sam.

"Doing what?" Belial asked.

"Tongue fucking his angel" teased Cas.

"Yes I was…thoroughly tongue fucking the hottest angel ever born' grinned Sam.

"Then where was Gabe?" joked Belial.

Sam frowns "Fuck you bitch".

Belial chuckles "Joking boy".

"Not about Gabe" snaps Sam.

Belial turns to Cas and says "Touchy isn't he?".

Cas laughs and nods.

"Here they are" calls out Asmodeus as he and Balthazar wander over to their table.

"Where did you pair get too" teased Gabriel.

"As was showing me around" replied Balthazar as they pulled up chairs and sat down.

"So what do you think?" asked Dean.

"Nice place to visit" smiled Balthazar.

Raphael laughed at his brother.

As turns to Belial and Sam "What can we do about this? I don't like heaven…Bal doesn't really like it here, where can we go?".

Sam shrugs "The battle field is abandoned but shot to shit…".

"Earth has bits we could live in that humans don't ever go to" suggested Gabriel.

"Yeah the valley we had the party in for one" said Dean.

Everyone nods.

"Hang on what are we talking about here? Are we all going to fuck off?" asked As.

The group of angels and demons look back and forth between each other, seeing serious thought in everyone else's eyes. Cas breaks the silence "This conversation should really continue else where…battlefield shall we?".

They all nod. The entire group vanish.

To appear on the abandoned battleground, instinctively they all scan the place…find nothing but themselves.

"So what are we talking here…mass exodus?" asked Raphael.

"You and Balthazar hardly constitute mass exodus Raph" says Gabe.

"No but add Rachel and Anna and you've got a good start" replied Raphael.

"He's got a point…then we have to think who we want to include in this too" added Belial.

"Are we asking permission or just doing it?" asked Sam.

"We ask…if they say no we do it any way" said Cas.

They all grin at that.

"So where are we moving too? Here or the valley?" asked Dean.

"Too many bad memories here" sighed Gabe.

"Yeah I agree" said Balthazar.

"So the valley then" said As.

They all nod.

It is decided this small group of friends shall ask permission to start their own home on earth…a place were demon and angel can live together in lust filled bliss.

"Are we gonna name the place, as in hell is for demons…heaven for angels and blah is for both…?" asked Sam.

"Yeah we should name it" agreed Gabe with a grin at his demon.

"Alright everyone think of something and we'll decide that later…who's asking our fathers?" said Balthazar.

Everyone looks straight at Cas.

"Fuck you all…why me?" he grins.

"Like they'll say no to you" said Sam.

"Yeah father is very scared of the dark angel, he won't say no to you Cas" replied Raphael.

"What about the devil?" asked Cas.

"Father won't like it but take Dean…let him sweet talk father while The Consort isn't around. A little flirting from Dean and father is putty as long as Luc isn't around" said Belial unknowingly hitting a nerve.

Dean blushes furiously.

Cas growls low and Belial says "What?".

"Nothing…I don't like the idea of Dean flirting with anyone but me, Bel" replies Cas.

"Yeah sorry…forgot" said Belial.

Cas nods but knows his friend is right…his demon could talk his father into anything if Lucifer wasn't around so Cas says "Gabe that's your job…get Luc away from the devil so Dean can turn on the charm" said Cas even though it nearly killed him…the end result would get Dean away from his father for good and he kept that in mind as he said it.

Gabriel nods "I can do that".

With those words a new power was born.

***All reviews welcome. I won't do this often but if you have a suggestion for the name of the new place let me know…best one may end up in the story !***


	12. Chapter 12

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Twelve.

"I really don't want to do this Cas" protested Dean as he sat on their bed.

"Which bit love?" asked the dark angel as he sat beside his demon.

"The flirting with father bit…I don't want too" whined Dean.

"Ok I'll just tell him what we're doing it then and be done with it" replied Cas.

"No that'll just end up in a fight and I don't want you hurt…fuck this, I'll do it" said Dean.

"If it makes you feel any better love I don't want you doing it either but I'm thinking of our future…of how good it will be, our own little colony of demons and angels who just want to love and be together" replied Cas.

Dean grinned at that thought "Yeah that does sound good, no bullshit just love and happiness".

"Ok then…it's just a little flirting, it's not like your going to fuck him or anything" said Cas.

His demon frowns and shakes his head "I'd never go that far".

"I know love…your just going to talk to him" replied Cas.

Cas thinks to Gabriel telling him to go drag Lucifer off for a fly.

Gabriel does his job and talks Luc into going with him. The devil sits alone in his throne room…getting bored already when Dean appears.

"Hello father" he says.

"Hello son, how are things?" replies the devil.

"We have a problem…some of the angels don't want to move to hell. They want to be with their demons but don't like it here. What do we do father?" pouted Dean.

The devil frowned and thought about it then asked "Do the demons in question want to move to heaven?".

"Hell no…that's the problem. They want a third option" replies Dean.

"Who wishes to leave hell to be with their angels?" asked the devil knowing he wasn't gong to be happy.

"Um Asmodeus, Baphomet, Belial, Sam, Legion and I" replied Dean.

Shock and hurt competed on the devil's face, Dean saw it and quickly said "It's not like you'd be loosing us though, we'd be like a sub colony…loyal to hell".

"But all of you?" said Beelzebub.

"Father…some of the angels are too delicate for hell, even Gabe struggles. Heaven is out for all us demons…we hate it there so we need a place of our own" replied Dean as he moved closer to his father.

"And if I say no?" asked the devil.

His son shrugs "We do it anyway".

The devil snorts.

"How can you promise loyalty to hell?". asked the devil.

"Cas will lead…he loves me and I am loyal to you…I love you father. As long as Cas and I run the colony it will be loyal to hell" replied Dean.

The devil thinks as he eyes his son…a flash of Dean with his head thrown back being fucked hard, mouth open in ecstasy crossed Beelzebub's mind and decided him.

"Fine…pick a place, make it your own. As long as the colony is loyal to me I will allow it" said Beelzebub.

Dean grins and in a moment of joy forgets himself and hugs his father. The devil hugs back and whispers in Dean's ear "I am sorry if my love for Luc hurt you…I hope this makes up for it. I do love you son".

"Yes father I know…thank you for this" replies Dean as he lets go of his father.

"Your welcome my son, now go tell your brothers the news…I am sure they are eager to hear what I said" smiled the devil.

"I will father, thank you" said Dean before he vanished.

They gathered on the battleground once again…

"So what did father say?" asked Sam impatiently.

"He said that as long as our little colony is loyal to hell he'll allow it" grinned Dean.

"Really…that's wonderful" enthused Gabe.

"What does he mean loyal?" asks Rachel.

"That we won't try and take over hell, that sort of thing" replied Dean.

"Oh…so we won't be called to fight for hell or anything?" asked Raphael.

"Fight who…your father wants the truce to hold" says Cas.

"True…ok then I'm in if Belial is" says Raphael.

"I'm in" adds Belial.

"Us too" said Sam.

Rachel looks at Baphomet and nods "We're in" he says.

"What do you think Balthazar?" asked As.

"I say we do it" he replies.

"We're in" says Asmodeus.

"Legion and Anna want in too" says Gabe.

"Ok then…we do it. We make our own colony in that valley" grins Cas.

"Um…who's asking our father?" said Balthazar.

"I will" said Gabe.

"I'm coming with you in case he gets angry" said Sam straight away.

Gabriel nods then says "Wait here, we may as well go now".

Sam and Gabriel disappear.

"Father" says Gabe.

"Hello Gabriel…hello Samael. How are you both?" says god.

"Good father we have a problem though…" replies Gabe.

"Tell me son" says god.

"Well…as you know some of my brothers and sisters have fallen for demons" replied Gabe.

"Yes, I know. I have given my permission for any demon who wishes to come live here with their angel if they want" says god as he sits down.

"Yes and we are so grateful for that father…it's just that none of the demons want to live here and none of the angels want to live in hell" replied Gabriel.

"Oh…then where?" asked god alarmed.

"We were thinking of making our own place…there is a valley on earth, remote from humans that we all like" replied Gabe.

"How remote?" asked god.

Gabriel told him.

God thought about it then asked "Is the devil being asked his permission too?".

"Yes father" replied Gabe.

"I will allow it…as long as you all stay away from the humans" said god.

Gabriel was fairly shocked that his father gave in so quick "Is that all father?" he asked.

"Don't damage the area and stay away from humans is all I ask, my son" replied god.

"Thank you father" cried Gabriel as he hugged god.

"Yeah thanks" said Sam.

"Your welcome…all of you. So which angels are moving to earth?" said god.

"Raphael, Anna, Balthazar and Rachel" replied Gabriel.

"Ah, tell them I'd like to see them before they go please" said god.

"Yeah we will" said Sam.

"We'd better go tell the others you said yes" grinned Gabe.

"Yes son, go…tell them" said god.

Sam and Gabriel disappear.

God frowns at this latest development and wonders who's side this new colony will be on if the devil starts anything.

Gabe and Sam reappear on the battle ground, the group awaits them.

"Well?" asked Dean.

"Father said yes" grinned Gabe.

"What's the catch?" asked Belial.

"His only conditions are that we don't damage the valley and that we stay away from humans" said Sam.

"So we can do it?" asked Raph excitedly hugging Belial.

"Yes" grinned Gabe.

Everyone grinned.

"So then, a new colony needs a leader. I vote for Cas" says Belial.

"Me too" adds Dean quickly.

"I'll third that" says Sam.

"You've got my vote Cas" says Gabe.

"Whoa…why me?" asks Cas.

"You're the most powerful being among us…we trust you" replies Belial.

Cas grins at his friend and says "Thanks Belial".

"He's right though…you're the dark angel now. You should lead us" added Baphomet.

"Ok easy way…anyone who is against Cas leading our colony raise your hand" says Dean with a grin.

Cas raises his hand with a grin and they all laugh at him.

*All reviews welcome. Oh and anyone who suggests harmony will be set upon by The Dark Angel…way too obvious !*


	13. Chapter 13

**Was asked who I would cast as the 'new demons', to give you all a visual reference point these are my choices. **

**Belial - Vin Diesel.**

**Baphomet - Jason Mamoa. **

**Legion - James Marsters.**

**Asmodeus - Aidan Turner. **

The Dark Angel.

Chapter Thirteen.

Twelve beings stand on the highest ridge of the valley, smiles on all faces. They survey their new home, the starting point for their new colony.

"So…what now Cas?" asks Belial.

"My father asked that we do no damage here so instead of building dwellings I was thinking tents…like the battle tents humans used to use" replied Cas.

"Well it's not like we feel the cold or anything so that sounds good" said Raph.

The rest of group nod their agreement.

"So explore…pick a spot and pitch a tent" said Cas.

Each couple disappears to do just that.

Cas and Dean stand on the ridge alone, Cas with his arms around the demon from behind.

"Where are we putting our tent?" asked Dean.

"Right here…it's the best vantage point. We can look out on all of our valley from up here" replied Cas.

"Our valley…love the sound of that" grins Dean.

"Yeah me too. We still have to name it though…thought of anything fitting, love?" replied the dark angel.

"No no yet…nothing I think of seems to fit properly" said Dean.

"There's no rush…we're only just starting our colony" replied Cas as he kisses Dean's ear lightly.

"I love you Cas" says Dean with a soft smile.

"I love you too Dean" replies Cas.

They stand there looking out over the valley they had claimed as their own, both smiling and happy.

Baphomet and Rachel find a clearing in the tree's large enough for a tent, both like the spot and they claim it.

Asmodeus and Balthazar claim a spot close to the lake.

Legion and Anna pick a spot upwind of the other angels at the base of the ridge.

Belial and Raphael claim the spot the party tent had been pitched, an open plain in the middle of the valley.

Sam and Gabe have chosen an elevated spot, not as high as Cas and Dean's spot but it still has a good view of the valley.

Within hours six tents flutter in the breeze. All different colours and sizes. High up on the ridge a large black tent with silver trimming stands. At the base of the ridge a blood red tent is pitched. A white tent flutters by the lake and a silver one gleams in the sun in the middle of the plain. Sky blue can be seen among the tree's and half way up the opposite ridge a purple tent trembles in the breeze. Each couple is busy teleporting or willing into being carpets, rugs, furniture and so forth to make each tent comfortable. By the end of the day everyone has settled in comfortably. A large fire is built and all twelve sit around it relaxing and drinking.

"A toast" calls As.

"Yeah…fearless leader, a toast" grins Sam.

Cas rolls his eyes at them but stands and says "To a new beginning, to friends, to love, to our colony and lots of hot sex" grins Cas.

They all crack up laughing at the last bit but manage to raise their glasses and toast.

"Best toast I ever heard" grinned Belial.

"Thanks Belial…can't have things get too serious now can we?" said Cas.

"Nah…that's kinda the point of the colony isn't it…love, fun and happiness" replied Belial.

"Exactly. This should be a place were we can joke and be free to enjoy the things and beings we love" said Cas.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"See, this is why we voted you our leader Cas, you get what we all want this place to be and you have the power to make it happen and keep us all safe" said Sam.

The dark angel smiles at Sam and nods "Thanks Sam…I will do the best I can for all of us".

"We know you will" grins Gabe.

Cas turns to Raph and asks "What did father want?".

"He wished us well, said we could come home to visit any time, bring our demons if we wanted. Said if it doesn't work for us here that we always have a place in heaven" replied Raphael.

Cas nods then asks "Which of you did he ask to spy on us…see who we are loyal too?".

"Me" says Balthazar.

"So are you?" asked Cas.

"No…I said I would but never intended too. What we do here is our business no one else's, not anymore" replied Balthazar.

The dark angel nods, proud of his brother "Couldn't have put it better myself brother. What goes on here is none of their business anymore. For too long our fathers used us against each other. Used us to fight their war…but no longer shall we serve them, die for them. From now on our lives are our own, to do with as we please" stated Cas passionately.

The rest of the group agrees with him and they all say so.

"How do we protect ourselves once they realise this?" asks Anna.

"We have Cas" grins Dean.

"Yes but he's only one being…" said Rachel.

"We can make more dark angels" said Sam.

"How?" asked Raphael.

"I drank Dean's blood, if an angel drinks enough demon blood for long enough they become a dark angel" said Cas.

"Oh" replied Raph.

"Can we breed?" asked Baphomet.

"As in children?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, can angels and demons breed?" said Asmodeus.

They all look to Cas.

He thought about it then said "It should be possible but I will ask our fathers so we know for sure. An army of hybrids would take too long to make though As".

"Fuck that…I wasn't thinking about an army. Just kids of our own" replied As.

"I was thinking army" said Baphomet.

"I want you all to consider why we started this colony…why we left heaven and hell behind. We will have to defend what we are building here at some point and the more dark angels we have the more powerful we will be. So please consider joining me…drink from your demons, during sex and you will slowly become what I am" said Cas.

The angels nod and agree to think about it. A few more things are discussed before the couples retire to their tents for the night.

Dean lays naked on the furs that cover their bed, watching Cas as he strips off.

"Enjoying the show gorgeous?" he asks.

"Best show ever" grinned Dean.

Cas grins back at him as walks to the bed.

The demon licks his lips.

"Tonight my gorgeous demon this whole valley is going echo with your cries and screams of pleasure" growled Cas as he crawled up the bed to Dean.

A shiver runs through Dean and he moans at the thought of what Cas will be doing to him to make those sounds. The demon glances at the huge oak armoire that holds his toys… blades, cuffs and assorted torture implements. Cas catches the look and grins "I no longer need any of that to bring you pain lover".

Dean pouts.

The dark angel grins at his sexy demon and says "We will use them if it makes you happy but I don't need them anymore".

"Can we do both?" asked Dean.

"Of course, my love…anything for you" replies Cas.

"Show me what you can do without them first…hurt me lover" purred the demon with lust filled eyes.

Cas blinks forth demon eyes and gives a low growl as he pins Dean to the bed.

"Oh Cas" moans Dean.

With a thought Cas sends pain searing through his demon making Dean scream as his body bows and the dark angel hasn't even touched him yet.

"Yes…oh I like that" moans Dean "More, love…please".

Cas sends another wave of pain through him and he writhes, gasping.

"Fuck me Cas…fuck me hard and hurt me more" purrs Dean.

A shudder runs up Cas's spine at the lust drenched tone in his demons voice and he moves to kneel between Dean's wantonly spread legs.

"So gorgeous" he sighs as he looks down at his lover and enters him gently.

Dean gives him a look that says quit the gentle bullshit and fuck me.

With a growl, Cas withdraws to the head then slams back into his demon hard.

"Yes, just like that, love" moans Dean.

"As you wish…gorgeous demon" purrs Cas as he grips Dean's hips.

Hard violent thrusts have Dean whimpering and writhing, the waves of pain made him cry out and his body bow. Pleasure and pain pour through his body setting every nerve on fire…the feel of Cas pounding into him so roughly has always gotten Dean off but tonight the sensation is so much more intense. Tonight Cas is using new found power to give him such sweet pain all over his body. Tonight they make love in their own place. Tonight they are free.

"Amor Libertas?" says Dean out of no where.

"What love?" asks Cas pausing momentarily.

"It's Latin for love, freedom…that's what we should call the colony, Amor Libertas" replied Dean.

"Yes my love, we should" agreed Cas before giving his demon an extra hard thrust.

Dean gasped and let his head fall back as his dark angel went back to fucking him senseless.

_The End._

***All reviews welcome. Thank you to the half a dozen of you who review all the time…I'm actually writing this for you lot now seeing as though no one else will get off their asses and review. The next one in this series will be titled 'Amor Libertas'. Remember reviews keep us writing the stories you like !***


End file.
